Terminal 1 (Halo 3)
La Terminal 1 de Halo 3 es una de las Terminales Forerunner que aparecen en el nivel El Arca del mismo juego. Ubicación Se encuentra en una sala semicircular a la cual se puede acceder por dos puertas desde un pasillo. El pasillo se encuentra dentro de una cueva tras enfrentarte a los dos primeros Hunters del nivel en la Torreta Antiaérea medio construida. Transcripción Páginas Fugaces Página 1 Se han observado muchas acciones terrestres en656-38 e. 9.845 supervivientes se han atrincherado en la sede del gobierno central. Las defensas de la estructura no son adecuadas para resistir un asedio prolongado por fuerzas terrestres enemigas(≈ 1,572,834,315+). Se estima que la posición será tomada en hours. Hay 846 grupos más pequeños y con armamento más ligero en estructuras menos defendibles. La distribución global corresponde amodel zeta. Se estima que la posición local será invadida en Página 2 Se han detectado fuerzas navales locales enfrentándose a grupos irregulares de enemigos cerca de [DM-3-1123. El grupo naval del enemigo consistía en 149 naves de transporte comercial, transportes de pasajeros y barcos de recreo de sistemas cercanos. Las pérdidas enemigas han sido completas. Las naves locales no han sufrido ningún daño. Sin embargo, pronto quedó claro que el grupo enemigo solo pretendía entrar en la atmósfera de b's y tomar tierra. En esto consiguieron un éxito parcial. Página 3 Se han observado muchas acciones terrestres enb. Las fuerzas enemigas carecían de cohesión, pero han conseguido aumentar su superioridad numérica con gran rapidez.hours después del desembarco enemigo, el 83% de las fuerzas navales apoyaron la totalof the biosphere después de la evacuación de los centros de población atacados. Las perdidas del enemigo han sido completas. El número de ciudadanos evacuados antes de que comenzara el bombardeo orbital es: 1.318797 civiles/42.869 Páginas Estáticas Dificultades Fácil, Normal o Heroica: Página 1 //FRAGMENT 1/7 VERBATIM AND INTERPRETED POST-CATACLYSM B: La clasificación se ha acelerado desde que se anunciaron las mejoras, pero hay muchas dificultades. La clasificación de las especies inteligentes puede haber tenido efectos irreversibles sobre las especies no inteligentes supervivientes. Tendremos extinciones y daños ecológicos irreparables en al menos 18 mundos. Las previsiones actuales estiman un cataclismo después del proceso en un total de hasta 31 mundos. La escasez de la inteligencia resulta una Página 2 D: Qué formal eres, bibliotecario. Recibimos envíos de seres clasificados con más frecuencia que comunicaciones. No confundamos la §éqөezlεөncδsabrevadadl detrás de la Maginot línea. Pero empiezo a preocuparme por ti. Te lo he pedido una y otra vez. Deja de catalogar. Vuelve dentro, donde mis flotas puedan protegerte. Vuelve a casa. Página 3 B: Eso haría si fuera mi elección. Me he decidido por este curso de acción porque es lo correcto. Ya no tenemos ni los recursos humanos ni el material necesarios para tomar medidas correctoras a nivel planetario. Desde luego, no puedo justificar el uso de la measure para salvar mi cuello cuando aún hay tantos inocentes que proteger y clasificar. Página 4 D: Ya sabes que me opongo a tu misión, pero de todas maneras estás superando sus parámetros. Te pones en peligro. Ya has hecho suficiente. Si tú no vienes a mí, yo llegaré hasta ti. Página 5 B: Didacta, no tenemos tiempo que perder. Enviaremos al Arca cada nave que podamos llenar. No me atrevo a interrumpir la misión. No ahora, no hasta que haya hecho todo lo que puedo. Cada una de estas almas es finita y preciosa. Y estoy cerca. Cerca de salvarlas a todas. //FIN DEL FRAGMENTO Transcripción en Dificultad Legendaria Las páginas fugaces se mantienen. Páginas Estáticas Página 1 hours han pasado desde que dejé la esfera Maginot y entré en espacio disputado. El enemigo está por todas partes. A pesar de eso, la moral de aquellos bajo mi responsabilidad sigue siendo alta. Despiertan, se limpian, recargar sus cuerpos de combustible, se comunican unos con otros, eliminan desperdicios, se entrenan para destruir al enemigo y vuelven a dormir. Los sacrificios que han decidido llevar a cabo en nombre de su brethren me llenan de orgullo. Página 2 Ojalá pudiera salvarlos a todos. Pero ellos saben bien, puede incluso mejor que yo, que eso no es posible. Hace seconds superé mis capacidades para observar los sucesos que se estaban desarrollando en CE-18-2165-d. La importancia de mi misión evita que pueda ofrecer mi ayuda, pero la necesidad de que estudiara las capacidades del enemigo en condiciones reales no era menos importante. Página 3 Hace hours 12.423 naves de recreo aparecieron en el perimetro orbital de CE-18-2165-d's. Ocultas entre tan vasto enjambre había siete enormes naves nodrizas. Las naves más pequeñas la usaron como armor, que permitiera que las naves nodriza hicieran la reentrada atmosférica y aterrizaran sobre los principales centros de población. A pesar de que la guarnición naval estaba sobre aviso de la probabilidad de un ataque así, su capacidad para defenderse con eficiencia ha resultado ser insuficiente. Página 4 Éste ha sido siempre eloperandi del enemigo: flood los sistemas de proceso de información del oponente con tanto ruidos que no se puede organizar una resistencia seria. Haceminutes, los centros de población empezaron a desaparecer bajo los destellos brillantes. Esto no ha sido un contraataque mal planeado ni ejectuado con deficiencia, ha sido la anulación deliberada de los recursos, siendo éstos la población restante enCE-18-2165-d's. Página 5 ¿Es éste el noble sacrificio del que hablaban mis creadores? ¿Dónde está la nobleza en estas calles asfaltadas con carbono grasiento y molestas cenizas? mouth is speaking at another's behest No es mi voz, es el otro. Su voz resalta como la única nota de calma en la cacofonía aterrorizada del interior de la esfera. Es la única que no lamenta su destino o abomina del government. Esta anomalía debe examinarse con más atención. Categoría:Terminales